Not applicable.
Not applicable.
Not applicable.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of accessories for ladders, and more particularly to a ladder assist wheel.
2. Description of Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,082,086; 5,282,520; 5,566,780; and 5,833,028, the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse wheel accessories for ladders.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical ladder assist wheel useful to facilitate the transport of ladders, particularly dual access ladders, from one location on a job site to another.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new and improved ladder assist wheel and the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.
Briefly stated, the present invention provides a ladder assist wheel attached to the outer face of one of the ladder side rails. The wheel extends out from the outer face and rotates on an axis that is parallel to the plane of the outer face. A reinforcing plate is placed in contact with the inner face of the side rail and is operably attached to the wheel. The wheel is preferably positioned adjacent the bottom end of the side rail so that the ladder may be transported on its side by grasping the top end with one hand and allowing the wheel to contact and roll along the ground. For dual access folding stepladders, a wheel is attached to each of the side rails on one side of the ladder.